Naruto of Themyscira: The brother of the Amazons
by fullyautoaug
Summary: Born between the union of a immortal woman and a mortal man, Naruto must not only prove to his sisters that he's worthy of the blessings the Goddesses bestowed upon him but also the world. Don't like? Don't read. Also some God of War influence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alright all I can say is please enjoy the story and please be sure to review otherwise I might just ignore this because of lack of attention.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own D.C or Naruto and I use I nice amount of God or War content**

**Chapter 1: The beauty and the beast **

"I-I-I made it…" Minato Namikaze said in a breathless tone as he crawled out of the fridge ocean water onto an unknown beach, after spending three days struggling to keep his head above water the blonde haired man didn't care in the least bit if he'd died of exhaustion in the sand so as long as it's not a watery gave like his crewmates. What was supposed to a typical fishing trip quickly descended into hell when a brutal storm hit destroying his boat, killing his crew and leaving him in the middle of the ocean with nothing more than his life jacket.

Allowing his fatigue to wash over him, Minato collapsed into the sand as his vision with in and out, but before he completely gave into is body's need to sleep his caught a glimpse of a set of purple eyes staring down at him.

**-Line break-**

As Kushina walked through the city's streets with a smile on her face that was meet with veiled glances and whispers aimed in her direction, though it is annoying the woman paid it little mind as she carried her newly procured blankets to her home. Though the woman is easily recognized as one of the most skilled and fierce Amazon of Themyscira she is still ostracize by her sisters because of her unique features; bright red hair that fell below her waist, illuminating purple eyes that could catch someone's attention instantly it is these things that not only grant her a more exotic look compared to her sisters but it's also why she is labeled as a child of Aries.

While most would do their best to discredit those rumors, Kushina actually added more fuel to the fire with impressive skillset and short temper, the only reason many Amazon's didn't try to take action against the woman is because of the contributions she's made to the city. Kushina's hunts always bring the most meat, her presence on the battlefield always ensures a victory and her knowledge often aids the Queen.

Making it to her home, Kushina made sure that her doors were secured and windows were covered before walking into her bedroom. Laying on the bed was he spiky haired blonde man she founds days ago washed up on the Island's shore, while it was common law that males were not allowed on the Island under no circumstances her conscious wouldn't allow to just kill a unconscious and sick man, so she decided to nurse him to health and then kill him.

Reaching out, the Amazonian touched the man's forehead to get a feel for where he was today. "His fever is almost gone…" She noted quietly to herself, though she has been in presence for the last three days Kushina still finding the whole experience to be surreal all her life she'd seen nothing but beautiful, curvy, strong women another gender was a completely foreign thing. "I can't wait till he wakes up; I have so many questions about the outside world!" She said with a little childish excitement.

And just as if Kushina said some magic words, the man's eyes slowly started to flutter open with a groan accompanying it. "W-W-Where am I?" He said struggling to lift himself only to be held down be held down by a gentle hand, looking towards the source of the touch the man's eyes widen as he got a view of the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. "Who are you?" He asked in awe.

Kushina narrowed her eyes at the question. "My name is Kushina and I am a proud warrior of Themyscira," She answered with a prideful tone. "Now who are you, man and how did you end up on a island no one is supposed to find?"

With that question, Minato's mind instantly brought him to the unrelenting storm that took his crewmate lives and almost his as well. "My name is Minato Namikaze and the last thing remember I is that I was out fishing with my crew when we got hit by a storm…just about everyone died except me, I don't exactly know how I got here, ma'am." Minato said recapping the events the best he could. "Wait a minute…" The blue eyed in said in sudden realization. "What do you mean 'an island no is supposed to find'?" He inquired.

"What I mean this island is forbidden to outsiders especially men!" She answered with a growl. "Now the laws of this island demand I kill you, but…"

Now Minato was freaking out, just when he thought he escaped death the woman who saved him was now threaten to kill him. "But what?" Minato asked after hearing her linger on her last words, if there's away to escape whatever she had in store he'll take it.

"Tell me about it…" Kushina simply said. "Tell me about the world you live in, I want to know it all."

"Ah, ok…" Minato said trying to think of something that will entice her interest. "But first let me tell you my father's story called 'The tale of the gutsy ninja.'.

**-Line Break-**

"Zeus-damn it!" Kushina screamed at the top of her lungs it was a very good thing she no longer resided in the main city otherwise her fellow Amazons might be breaking down the doors right about now. "You never told me childbirth would hurt like this you son of a bitch!" The red-eyed redheaded woman yelled while doing her best grab Minato from her position on the bed.

Looking at Kushina writhe in pain, Minato wanted nothing more than to go comfort the woman but after living with her in secret for three years he was very aware of her enhanced strength. "Just breathe Kushina, breathe…" He said in a relaxing tone while cautiously stepping towards her. "It'll be ok, honey I'm here for you."

The moment her secret husband was within arms length, Kushina's hand lashed out and grabbed Minato by the scruff of the toga he wore. "Tell me to breathe again and I swear you won't be…" She said with a ominous tone before she was hit with another contraction. "Agh, this is the reason right here why we don't have men on our island because this fucking hurts!"

There was once a time when Kushina had plans to expose Minato's presence to her people and be the one who is gifted with removing his head but after weeks of hearing tales about the outside world she grew accustomed to his presence. As the years past Kushina started developing feelings towards the blonde that she couldn't understand, initially the redhead planned to ignore them but after clumsily falling onto of Minato while making house repairs a quick peck to the lips gave her a understanding of what's going on.

"Oh, Minato I can feel it coming!" Kushina howled in pain.

Shaking himself loose from Kushina's grip, Minato quickly moved between her parted legs (That sounded dirty) in preparation for the arrival of his child. "You're almost there Kushina, I can see him crowning!" He said encouragingly. "Come on Kushina we are almost a momma and daddy!"

With one more ear splitting scream, Kushina brought her and Minato's child into the world. "I-I-I am not doing that again…" She said letting her head fall onto the pillow.

Meanwhile, Minato couldn't keep a smile from coming onto his face as he wiped the baby clean using a warm cloth, now that Kushina was done scream it as the baby's turn. "It's a-it's a boy beautiful healthy boy…" Minato said breathlessly. "It's a boy…"

Kushina looked up to the ceiling with an angelic smile on her face; she couldn't careless about the gender being a mother was reward enough. "I was afraid of that…" A new voice said gaining Kushina and Minato's attention.

Standing in the room's doorway is the leader of the Amazons Queen Hippolyta herself holding onto a sword. "Was it born a girl I might have been able to do something about it but…"

Knowing what he knew about the Amazonian culture, Minato quickly handed his son to Kushina and stood in front of the warrior Queen with no fear.

Raising an eyebrow, the raven haired woman looked at the man who bravely stood in front of her. "Are you brave or foolish?" Hippolyta asked while gripping the hilt of the blade.

"It is my fault…" Minato responded. "It's my fault Kushina broke the laws of your people through my lies convinced her to spare my life and keep me hidden."

"Oh?" The queen said looking over to Kushina and her son. "It must have been a damn good lie if she bared your child."

With a straight face, Minato continued trying to keep the woman's anger focused on him. "I told her I was general in a vast army that was specifically searching for this island and that if she didn't do all I commanded of her war was going to be brought upon your people."

Shouldering her blade, Hippolyta met Minato's eyes. "You know there are many faults that I and my sisters can name about men and only a few praises we can give them; being talented in deceit is one of the few but you…" The queen said walking towards Minato. "Fall short in that aspect." With no hesitation she plunged the weapon into Minato's gut. "And that is why I am honestly sorry about this."

Kushina screamed at the sight of the man she loved being killed by one of her many sisters. "Minato!" She yelled hoping this was a terrible nightmare but the sounds of her son's cries made her realize this was all too real.

After the man hit the ground, the Queen dropped her blade and walked over to Kushina. "I just want you to know I did not enjoy that sister…" She informed the new mother. "But I had to end the man's life to ensure that you didn't die alongside of him."

If Kushina didn't have to her son in hand chances are she'd attack the Queen, it has been proven time and time that the redheaded woman was more capable than Hippolyta in combat. "You bitch…" Kushina said in anger as tears rolled down her face. "I loved him…"

There was very little Hippolyta could do to calm down heavy guilt that weighed on her heart. "I'm just trying to protect-SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kushina shouted interrupting the woman.

"Don't you give me your apologies, I just want my sentence!" Kushina watched as Hippolyta eyes drifted towards Naruto. I will tell you right now; if you even think about hurting my son you better kill me first otherwise Ares wouldn't be able to match my wrath!" She threatens despite being holding her newborn and being weakened from childbirth.

Shaking her head in a negative fashion, Hippolyta wanted her to know it wasn't like that. "Ten years ago I was blessed with my daughter Diana and it was one of the most proudest moment of my tenure as the Queen of Themyscira, so no I will not take your child from you instead you and your child cannot step foot in view of any our sisters otherwise I'm afraid I would have to banish you from the island."

"What's with the kind Queen act?" Kushina asked with a sneer. "You weren't so generous when you killed the person I love!"

Hippolyta expelled breath of air; she knew whatever answer she might give her sister wouldn't suffice. "I wish you and your child all the happiness in the world…" The Queen said as she walked outside of the door.

The moment Hippolyta walked out of the door, Kushina released the tears she was holding in as she hugged her son to her chest. "Don't worry Minato my love…I'll take care of Naruto."

**-Line break-**

"Because I said it's forbidden that why anymore question, my daughter?" Hippolyta said while massaging her temple, dealing with the duties of a Queen was much more easier than sating her child's curiosity.

Standing in front of the Queen is Diana the Princess of the Amazons and the warrior of the goddesses, while she may have not appeared much different from the other beautiful Amazons she was actually in a class above her sisters. Blessed by the Goddesses Diana's physical powers far exceeds her sisters and she has been given permission by the Gods to wield holy items such as the Lasso of Truth, unbreakable gauntlets and the boomerang tiara.

"But mother have I not proven myself to be worthy to know why a part of my home is inaccessible?" The twenty-five year-old ask, not only have she's showed her worthiness to the Gods but her title of Princess should be enough to grant her knowledge about her home.

"I will tell you this once Diana, leave the matter alone it is none of your concern." The Queen said in a commanding tone.

"As the princess it is my concern!" Diana argued back.

Bringing a hand down in anger, Hippolyta paid no mind to armrest she destroyed when her hand made connect with her marble throne. "Enough, daughter, now find something to occupy your time because I will not be discussing this matter again!"

Diana just stared at her mother for a brief couple of seconds before turning to storm out of her mother's throne room with a annoyed looked gracing her beautiful face, her mother may have deemed the area forbidden but what's the point of being a princess without flexing some of your royal privileges.

With her destination in mind, Diana took to the skies in the direction of the forbidden zone. "Time to see what has mother is hiding." She said quietly to herself.

**-Line break-**

Once Diana was a few yards away from the forbidden area she opted to land because of the vast foliage, unlike the city this part of the island has been left to the elements allowing the jungles to over take it. Fueled by her own curiosity, the Princess wasted no time in enters the jungle in search of the reason her mother deemed this part of the island forbidden.

The further Diana travelled the more confused she became on the Queen's odd ruling, the place seemed no different from the jungles her and her sisters often hunt for meat in. "I don't understand…" She said watching two monkeys make their way through the treetops. "This place doesn't seem cursed or wicked, why would mother deem this place forbidden…" As Diana thought on the matter an extremely loud noise would tear her away from her thoughts, acting on instincts the Amazon quickly headed in the direction origin of the explosion.

The closer Diana got to the source the more evident it became that it was a explosion that caused the noise; while some trees were uprooted others were badly scorched by some type of intense heat and all the surrounding grass was now nonexistent. When Diana finally arrived at ground-zero she was greeted with sight of a massive, smoking crater. "By the Gods…" She said in awe of all the damage.

Slowly the wind began to pick up blowing the smoke away to give Diana a view of a lone figure, a massive figure at that. Slowly the creature made its way out of the crater.

With wide eyes, Diana took in its appearance; It was tall way taller than her and it has a hulking boy with random spikes sticking out of his grey stone-like flesh. Though the creature was like nothing she'd ever seen before, the warrior princess instantly dropped into a battle stance ready for anything.

Without warning, the beast lashed out with a kick aimed at Diana.

'_Strong!' _Diana thought as she blocked the attack, the dirt offered little to no resistance as she was pushed backwards because of the attack. With gritted teeth, Diana went on the offensive by charging the creature head-on her first punch was directed towards where the right kidney would be placed, the moment the creature flinched because of her blow she followed up with a kick across its face.

Growling n anger, the hulking beast would have no more from the woman as it caught on her arms mid punch, the moment it felt her trying to reclaim her arm it put a stop to that by slamming the woman hard in the dirt. With a sound that was reminiscent of a chuckle, the beast slung her through a number of trees and followed behind her body.

With Amazonian grace, Diana managed to contort her body in order to meet the beast's charge.

Both fighters released a loud primal roar as their fist collided, the force behind the two impacting attack was strong enough to send ripples through the air as beauty and the beast both flew a short distance away.

"Damn, that hurts…" Diana said from the dirt as she shakes her hand to return feeling to the numb appendage; however it seems her opponent doesn't wan to take a quick breather as she is forced to roll out of the way to avoid being crushed under its massive feet. "By the Gods what are you?" She asked once she returned to her feet.

By its appearance one would think of the creature as a mindless beast seeking nothing but destruction, but once blue eyes met red the beast slowly opened its mouth. "Doomsday…" It answered in a low growl before charging the Princess once more.

In a series of brutal exchanges, Diana was able to land a quite a few blows on the monstrosity but not without taking some hits herself. "You will not win!" The Princess yelled while a cocking a fist back preparing to deliver a powerful haymaker.

However, before Diana could lunch her attack Doomsday's massive hand quickly reached out easily grasping Diana's head in its massive palm. "Die!" The alien roared before slamming her hard on the ground, the assault didn't stop there as Doomsday began raining down blows onto the Princess.

Raising her arms up to protect her face from the unrelenting, Diana could feel the punches slowly chipping away at her defense and knew it was only a matter of time before she felt the full power behind his blows, Just as her arms were weaning the attacks suddenly stopped.

Blinking in disbelief, Diana quickly jumped to her feet to see why Doomsday stopped his assault. "Impossible…" She quietly as she took in an amazing sight, standing on Doomsday chest and raining down punches was a something Diana thought she'd never see on her island, a man.

With spiky gold hair that resembled the sun, the man was shirtless wearing only an only a loincloth that reached around his entire waist with bandages underneath. "How about you fight someone your own size!" The man yelled as he attacked the creature.

Diana was shocked by these new developments she barely reacted when Doomsday managed throw the man off and recover.

With a sneer on his face, Naruto turned to the stunned Princess and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Hey are you going to help me out with this or not?" He asked only receiving a slight nod.

"I will kill you both!" Doomsday yelled as it rushed the two warriors.

Naruto was the first to respond Doomsday's threat as he met the hulking creatures charge with one of his own, using his smaller size to his advantage, the blonde was able to maneuver around Doomsday's attacks and deliver some vicious body shots that had the creature reeling in pain.

Not wanting to give Doomsday a chance to recover, Diana was quick to rush the beast as it staggered because of Naruto's blows, after coming down on top of its head with an elbow drop the Princess followed with some brutal punches towards its chest.

As the attacks kept coming, Doomsday eyes began glow as he endured his last punch at the hands of the woman. "Enough!" It yelled capturing Diana's fist the moment he saw the blonde coming to the woman's rescue he used her as a weapon to bat the boy away.

"Shit…" Naruto cursed as he flew through one of the many trees that filled the jungle, before he could even properly recover he suddenly found himself fighting for air as one of Doomsday's massive hands grabbed hold of his head.

With both warriors in his grasp, Doomsday leapt far into the air, because of his strong leg muscles the alien was easily capable of traveling miles in a single leap.

**-Line break-**

Walking through the streets of her city, Queen Hippolyta greeted every one of her people with a kind smile, the real reason she left the palace was not really to make any decrees but to find and talk to her daughter about the forbidden part of the island that got her so curious. "Antiope," The Queen called out to her sister said was battering with a blacksmith on the price of sword repairs. "Have you seen Diana?"

Thinking back on her day, Antiope tried to recall the last time she saw her niece. "You know I don't recall, sister." She answered. "But you shouldn't worry I'm sure Diana will turn up soon."

And on that note two figures came suddenly rocketing out of the sky and impacted with the city's stone roads creating a massive cloud of debris, not long after the crashes another figure made itself know as it landed feet first in the middle of the city.

"By the Gods what is that?" Antiope asked taking in the creatures monstrous features.

"I do not know, sister." Hippolyta answered as her eyes locked with the creature's. "But it will not live past this day, Amazons prepare for battle!"

It was not long before the city was flooded with women all dressed in preparation for battle, while all wore battle armor some wield swords others spears, arrows, axes and more.

Doomsday looked all around the city taking in the women who surrounded him, with a roar Doomsday threw the first stone as he charged a group of Amazons ignoring all the arrows that bounced harmlessly off his body. It was like swatting flies to the alien as he batted away a group of swordswomen with one arm, the feeling of spear made him turn his attention onto a group of warriors who kept their distance. "Gonna kill you all!" Raising his hands above his head, Doomsday brought them down hard on the ground below causing tremors that was able to knock any woman with in fifteen yards of him onto the ground.

"Antiope!" The Queen yelled as she grabbed the sword of one of her unconscious warriors.

"I'm right beside you sister!" The long haired blonde woman answered gripping her own blade.

Together, the two rushed the monster and put all their skills to the test as they used their numbers to attack it from all sorts of angles, it was even to the point where the creature was blindly swatting at nothing. For quite a while they were able to keep up the assault but after a powerful kick from Doomsday, Antiope was sent flying away. "Sister!" Hippolyta yelled in surprise.

The break in concentration was all Doomsday needed to swing a clawed hand at the Queen but instead of shredding her flesh, Doomsday hand impacted with a sword that was actually able to break his insanely tough skin.

With wide eyes, Hippolyta stared at her savoir. "Kushina…." She said in shocked tone, out of all of her sisters she'd never expect the redheaded warrior to return to aid her in battle.

Kushina's eyes didn't lave Doomsday as she addressed her sister. "Do not speak to me Queen; I don't fight for you both for my sisters." She said with barely hidden anger in her voice. "Naruto, Hyperion Charge!" She shouted over Doomsday's growls.

Many Amazons watched in shock as a man rushed towards the creature and dug his skin into the beast before slamming it hard on the ground, the impact was so brutal that the streets looked as though they were going to give out any second.

It wasn't long before Diana joined the fray once more by tossing Naruto a sword and grabbing one of her own. "Don't let it recover!" She shouted out to Naruto long since used to the fact he was another gender.

"Amazing…"Hippolyta uttered as she watched her daughter and Kushina's son hold off a monster she and he warriors were unable to harm. "It's as though the two were born to take up arms together."

Kushina didn't response to the comment as she observed Diana using her speed to keep Doomsday attention while Naruto took whatever shots were available to him. "Hmph, I thought I taught that boy to be more relentless.

Growing tired of the attacks, Doomsday reached his arm into the ground and pulled a large chunk of the streets making both the warriors lose their balance, the moment Diana's footing as hindered Doomsday quickly punch her in the stomach and punted Naruto far off into another direction.

Flying backwards, Naruto's body was rag dolled through the doors of a stone temple. Groaning in pain, the blonde slowly raised himself to his feet and took note of his surroundings no longer was he in the streets of Themyscira but one of the many temples that were built to honor the Goddesses that watched over their island. Shaking away the dizziness, Naruto was prepared to leave the temple and return to the fight that is until he heard a delicate voice say his name. "Naruto of Themyscira…" Turning around Naruto came face to face with an extremely beautiful woman.

The woman's long auburn hair was tied into a single bride that reached past her waist, her flawless light tanned skin was on full display as the clothes did nothing to hide her assets from the world. "Do you know who I am?" The woman asked Naruto in a husky tone.

The fifteen year old could feel himself getting a little hot under his none existing collar but the thoughts of his mother in battle with that beast held him calm down. "I know you are a Goddess," Naruto answered. "But I'm not aware which one because my mother doesn't care praising any of your kind."

With a hungry smile, the woman's eyes roamed Naruto's entire being. "My name is Aphrodite and I am the Goddess of love, desire, pleasure and other things of that nature." It seems that she couldn't help but talk in a throaty tone.

"Look unless you are about to help me protect the city leave me be." Naruto said with intent to return the fight.

All the Goddess did was smile at him before pulling him forward into a passionate kiss that lasted for at least a couple of minutes.

The moment he was released from her grasp, Naruto looked at the woman in shock. "What was that about?" He asked wanting to know why his first kiss went to a Goddess

"Your hands," Aphrodite simply said getting him to look at his hands.

"What in hades…" Now resting on his hands was a pair of white fingerless gloves that held the image f a cartoon lion's head.

"Behold my champion; the Nemean Cestus ." The Goddess said gracing Naruto with a lusty smile. " Now use this weapon to do away with our island's intruder."

At first Naruto didn't see what made these gloves so special but as if he always knew what to do, Naruto slammed his fists together creating a bright white light; once the light faded away the blonde warrior was amazed at the sight of two massive gauntlets that enveloped his arms, bot were in the shape of a snarling lions heads with glowing green eyes. "Oh, this'll work…"

**-Line break-**

"Damn it!" Kushina cursed as he blade snapped into two because of Doomsday grip, the battle was wasn't improving in the least bit for the Amazons as the alien easily shrugged off anything that was sent his way. Dodging one of Doomsday's downward strikes, the redheaded warrior was wondering just where her son was.

"Nemean roar!" Kushina heard a voice echo there was no doubt that it was son.

With the metal gauntlets, Naruto came down hard on the back of Doomsday's skull, unlike all their other attacks this one seemed to generally hurt the creature as it screamed out in pain. "Now I got you!" Knowing that he had the key to the creatures 's defeat, Naruto begun a unrelenting assault , for what had to be five minutes Naruto didn't let up as he showed a brutal side of himself by showing no mercy to the creature.

Diana watched as the man fall to ground after unleashing everything he had upon the monster, with a cautious steps Diana began to walk towards the boy but was stopped when her mother grabbed her by the arm. "Amazons take that man into custody!" The Queen ordered getting a look of shock from the Princess.

**While I there is some stuff I want to address I am super sleepy, so please review and ask your questions and I will address them in the next chapter's author note.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok before I start addressing question I want to apologies for all those stupid grammar mistakes, you see my laptop had to be sent in for repairs and my only working computer is my desktop and my monitor is actually a 32inch TV so it's kind of easy to miss something.**

**And hey Thanks for the overwhelming response, please keep the reviews coming they're the only thing that's able to tear me away from my PS3.**

**Volos: Yes this is a harem but I will not go crazy with the number of women, in fact Naruto will have relationship problems from disagreements to break ups.**

**Justus80: I'll be giving a description of how powerful Naruto currently is at the end so be sure to read that and no I won't be giving Naruto the Blades of Chaos. I already know what weapons from the God of War series I'm giving him but those blades are just to wicked to justify give it to someone who will be a hero.**

**Joe: Rest assured Kushina will not be killed off.**

**Seeker of True Anime Fan Fic: Like previously sated, Naruto will gain other God of War weapons and his relationship with Supergirl will be made know when the two meet.**

**Please keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! **

**Chapter 2:Proving grounds.**

The moment Queen Hippolyta gave the order to the still conscious Amazons to capture her son; Kushina immediately gripped the hilt of her sword and stood in front of Naruto in a protective manner that caused the Amazons to stop in their path. "So, Queen is this how your honor people's savoir?" The redheaded warrior asked while leveling a glare on the five women that stood around her. "By treating them like criminals and placing them in chains!"

"No, my sister," Hippolyta said walking towards the woman she hasn't seen in fifteen years. "This is how I respect my position as the Queen by enforcing the laws of our people!" The immortal woman replied. "Besides that man hasn't done anything that my warriors couldn't."

"You don't believe that yourself!" Kushina argued back while stepping forward causing the armored women to block her path towards the Queen. "If it wasn't for my son," Kushina said, pointing at Naruto, whispers began to break out among all those who heard their sister's declaration. "Themyscira would fell to ruin by the beast's hands!"

Growling at Kushina's audacity to make such a claim, Hippolyta grabbed one of the swords from the women who surrounded her and gave them all a dismissing gesture. "How dare you!?" The Queen shouted moving closer to Kushina. "How dare you claim that the Amazons of Themyscira would need the aid of an outsider!?" By this time the two were face to face.

With a snarl, Kushina answered Hippolyta's question. "I don't make any claims of that nature because Naruto is not outsider but a warrior of Themyscira!"

"Blasphemy!" Antiope yelled as she limped towards the two arguing women. "Those are nothing more that blasphemous words; claiming a man to counted amongst Themyscira's warriors!"

"You question my son's lineage when I, a warrior of Themyscira not only birth him but trained him in our arts, taught him our ways and instilled pride in his country!" Kushina said she knew eventually Naruto's presence would be discovered on the island that's why she took the precaution of raising him like any Themyscira by teaching him skills such as reading, writing, mathematics and most importantly fighting; from hand to hand, sword and shield, spear and bow, Naruto was taught not only to fight but to excel in combat.

"Just how did this abomination come to be, sister?" Antiope asked gesturing towards Naruto.

Kushina gripped the hilt of her blade even tighter at Antiope's question. "Watch your mouth, sister!"

"Enough you two!" Hippolyta said inserting herself back into the argument. "Antiope words may be harsh, Kushina but they hold the truth; how can you declare a man a warrior of Themyscira?"

"Mother!" Princess Diana yelled trying to get the Queen's attention.

"Be silent and observer, Diana!" The Queen said, not even taking the time to look back at her daughter. "I am attending to my duties as Queen!"

"Mom!" Naruto called also trying to gain his own mother's attention.

"Quiet, Naruto," Kushina yelled as her eyes switched back in fort between Hippolyta ad Antiope. "I'm considering who to slap first!"

The three were so captivated with arguing on the status of Kushina's son that they didn't even notice as the Amazons that once surrounded them have gone to attend to a more pressing matter. "Are you truly threatening your Queen, sister?" Hippolyta asked not showing any fear.

Before Kushina could rebuff her threat her attention was diverted elsewhere once she heard loud roar, turning to the source the redheaded woman eyes widen as she watched the creature rise to its feet.

"By the Goddesses, what does it take to stop this thing?" Diana said getting into a battle stance.

A pale blue aura began to glow around the Nemean Cestus as Naruto walked to the side of Diana. "Not them," The male Amazon said meeting Diana's glance. "Us." With that the two charged Doomsday with intent to finish this battle.

The Princess was the first to reach Doomsday and attacked with a vicious haymaker across its jaw sending the beast stumbling. "You will not triumph over the warriors of Themyscira!" Diana shouted before stepping over to the side to give Naruto an opening.

The metal maws of the twin lion heads delivered strike after strike on the creature sending its blood in every direction. "It…was…not…in…your….best…intent…to….get…up!" Naruto said in between blows, the weapons where really doing their job as Doomsday face contorted in pain.

After the ninth hit, Doomsday forced himself to rocket forward headbutting the blonde with its massive cranium, the attack easily dazed the teen allowing the grey skin beast to follow up with a downward hammer strike.

The blow had so much force behind it that it sent Naruto crashing through the streets and into the water distribution system that was built underneath the city, Doomsday was prepared to follow the blonde but a couple of strong punches across the face from Diana kept him topside.

As Doomsday tries to shake off the effects of Diana's strikes he was assaulted again this time by Hippolyta and Kushina, though the two were at odds only moments ago they fought side by side with practiced ease, together they stabbed and slashed at the beast using their Amazonian strength and agility.

"Does this not take you back, sister?" Hippolyta asked as a sense of nostalgia washed over her as she dodged one of Doomsday's wild swings. "When we braved war side by side."

Kushina growled as she sent her sword down the creature's spike covered back. "I can't recall any moment past the day my husband was taken from me!" The redheaded woman said as her blade broke in half. "I can not do anything with these weak weapons, Antiope go fetch my spear in shield from the armory!"

Already angered that she couldn't join the fight because of her sprained ankle, Antiope sneered at the command. "I do not help those who break Amazonian law!" She angrily replied.

"Do as she says!" The Queen said, putting distance in between her and Doomsday. "Like it or not Kushina is one of our most fearsome warriors and we need all hands to deal wit this beast!"

Begrudgingly, Antiope turned from the battle and headed towards the armory in search of Kushina's arms.

Growing more and more furious at the Amazons hit and run tactics, Doomsday tried to disengage himself from the annoying duo but Diana's intervention ensured he was allowed to destroy anymore of their city. "Do not hope to defeat an Amazon, beast because we are the fiercest warriors you will ever face!"

As if to prove Diana's words true, Kushina lunged at the creature and plunged what remained of her sword into its grey skin. "Now die!" The Amazon yelled!

Seeing the braver of her sister, Hippolyta joined Kushina in her assault by skewering the hulking alien with her blade.

Ignoring the pain the shot through its body, Doomsday managed to regain the flow of the battle by first grabbing the redheaded woman and flinger her elsewhere, his next target was the raven haired woman whom he shoved off his body.

Barley remaining conscious, Hippolyta managed to raise her head to see the monster slowly walking towards her direction, try a she might the Amazon Queen couldn't get her body to follow her commands. "You will not harm my mother!" Looking up, the Queen watched as her daughter flew over her head in a attempt to engage Doomsday, but the only thing Diana accomplished was getting herself swatted away. As Hippolyta's eyes followed Diana's body as it flew into a nearby stone wall she couldn't help but notice the large shadow that now loomed over her.

Looking down at the woman, Doomsday raised both its arms with intent finish her off but before he could crush her, his attack was interrupted by a metal lion's head that collided with his jaw.

With bruises and cuts all around his body, Naruto stood protectively over the Queen with his Nemean Cestus poised for combat. Are you alright, my Queen?" Naruto asked the woman, he was very much aware of the history between his family and the woman and didn't hold her in the best of lights but for now his pride as a Themysciraian commands him to protect his Queen.

"You fancy yourself a warrior of Themyscira don't you, man?" Hippolyta asked as she returned to her feet on trembling legs.

"I am a warrior of Themyscira!" Naruto answered with complete assurance in his voice.

Hippolyta locked eyes with Naruto for only a brief second before nodding. "Push him back a fair distance away but be ready to fall back on my command."

With a quick nod, Naruto turned his attention on the recovering alien and charged him with a battle yell. "Make me work for my victory, beast!" The blonde yelled as he hit Doomsday with a flurry of gauntlet enhanced punches, after the sixth blow he smashed his hands together causing the Nemean Cestus to return to normal gloves. Now that the gauntlets put away, Naruto jumped into the air and grabbed Doomsday's horns as a means of leverage for delivering a jaw-rocking knee to the chin which was followed up by a downward hammer strike to its head casing Doomsday to fall to its knees.

A shout of "Heads up!" was all Naruto needed to quickly roll out of the way allowing Diana to rocket into the grey creature causing it to be propelled away from the city. "Now mother!" The princess shouted once Doomsday reached a respectable distance away.

"Amazons!" Hippolyta shouted in a commanding tone. "Block out the sun!"

As Doomsday landed on the beach of Themyscira, he was quick to return to his feet but before he could charge back into battle something unusual happen, what was a bright and sunny day now turned completely dark. Looking up, Doomsday was surprised to see an ocean of spears and arrows raining down upon him.

Naruto and Diana both stood side by side as the watched all the tools of war descend upon their opponent. "That didn't kill it…." Naruto noted.

With a silent nod, the warrior Princess agreed.

"Then what are you two waiting on?" A voice said behind them, turning to the source the two were surprised to see Kushina armed with her old weapons. The spear has a long bronze shaft and a steel tip, tied around the body was also a red cloth that matched Kushina's hair color. The shield is easily two-thirds Kushina size and has a battle worn look to it signifying that it held the redheaded woman through a number of battles. "Now let's go finish this so you two can find a nice place to talk." She said before charging forward.

What Kushina didn't know that the mean behind that comment went flying over both their heads. "What did she mean by that?" Diana asked Naruto since it was his mother.

"I honestly have no idea…" Naruto said with a shrug.

Now armed with her favorite weapons, Kushina swung her spear to clear a path towards the intruder; their new battlefield was littered with arrows and spears sticking out of the ground. Once she reached Doomsday, the redheaded Amazon quickly fell into her battle stance; shield directly in front of her body and spear gripped tightly to ensure fast jabs and quick returns.

As Doomsday arose from the sand an assortment of spears and arrows could be seen sticking out of its skin, the breaths it took where loud if Kushina ever had any experience with the outside world she'd compare it to the sounds of engine of a semi-truck. "First I will kill all of you and then I will hunt down the Krytonian!"

Two large clouds of sand formed around Kushina as Naruto and Diana joined her on the beach. "Oh, because you have been doing such a great job so far." Naruto said while punching his fist together to summon his Nemean Cestus. "Your best chance of making it out of this encounter is to turn around and swim away now!" Doomsday response was a roar and a head on charge. "Fine!" The male Amazons said running to meet Doomsday charge.

The moment they were in arms length of each other, Doomsday opted to try and shoulder tackle the blonde while Naruto in turn swung one of his gauntlet covered hands at the beast. Neither gave way to the other and the results had them both ending up sprawling backwards, but while Naruto only had to catch himself from falling in the dirt, Doomsday was struck with Kushina's shield.

"This has gone on for far too long!" The mother yelled as she swung her shield upward n order to hit the taller being in the chin, her follow up was sticking the business end of her spear in the monster's stomach and lifting off the ground using her Amazonian strength.

With the Doomsday in such a vulnerable position, Diana flew up and dug her fingers into the creature and took off into the sky, knowing that the beast doesn't stay dazed for long; the Princess flew at speeds that rivaled some of the fastest jets, after a full two minutes of flying upwards, the warrior Princess finally reached her destination; the stratosphere. "Remember this day as the one you failed to defeat the warriors of Themyscira!" With the use of her immense strength, Diana launched the alien into the darkness of space.

**-Line break-**

After watching Diana fly off with Doomsday in hand, Naruto felt as though a little rest was deserved and allowed himself to fall into the sand. So, where do we go from here, mother?" The blonde asked know that there was going to be some backlash from him making an appearance inside the city. "Because I don't think e can just go back to our part of the Island and be left undisturbed."

"You under estimate the Themyscira's appreciation of a skilled warrior, Naruto," Kushina said while gracing her son with a grin. "If this battle didn't prove your worth as a warrior I don't know what will."

Once Diana made her way back to the earth's surface, she rejoined with the duo and together the three made their way back to the main city, upon arrival the group was greeted with the sight of the Queen standing in front of a large amount of Amazons.

"Today marks another victory for the warriors of Themyscira!" The Queen said in a loud voice to address all those in attendance. "Tonight we feast in celebration!" As the crowd roared in approval, Hippolyta walked towards the three and spoke in a much quieter tone. "Diana see that Naruto is properly prepared for the feast and Kushina I would like you to join me in my throne room.

"Understood, my Queen…" Kushina said narrowing her eyes.

**-Line break-**

"Just what do you want me to do, Kushina!?" Hippolyta said in an exasperated tone as she paced around her throne room. "You know I can't assimilate your son into Themyscira at the snap of my fingers, for thousands of years we haven't allowed a single man to step foot on our island and now you expect me to just allow him to live amongst us?"

"What I want you to do is acknowledge to everyone that my son is a warrior of Themyscira, what comes afterward would be up to the women of our city!" Kushina argued. "We are not made up of hatful people they will see that Naruto deservers to counted amongst us."

"And what about those who don't have that particular outlook?" Hippolyta counted. "They will still view his presence as an insult against our traditions."

"And it will only be a matter of time before Naruto proves himself to them!" Kushina said. "All I want you to do is acknowledge my son's part in the monster's defeat…it's the least you can do given what you've taken from him."

Just as the Queen of the Amazons was about to defend her actions a bright light filled the room and a voice could be heard. "Allow us to intervene on this discussion."

**-Line break-**

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Naruto's forehead as he committed his full strength to the task at hand; beating Princess Diana in arm wrestling. The Amazons who watched spectacle was spilt down the middle as some cheered in favor of the blonde while the others wanted to see their Princess defeat him. The raven haired woman was strong that much was evident when she used nothing but her fist to pummel on the creature, but it was at this time Naruto realized just how much more physically gifted she was.

"You do not shy away from a battle nor do you back down when faced with someone of superior might," Diana noted as she easily matched Naruto's strength. "You are truly worthy to be counted amongst our people." With that she brought his hand down hard enough to dent the marble table, a round of cheers broke out at Diana's victory.

Despite the throbbing pain that was running though his hand, Naruto was still able to grin at Diana's complement. "Thanks, that's nice to hear from the Princess."

"You've more that earned, Naruto." Diana said, getting a few nods of agreement from the gathered crowd. "You've came to the rescue of a fellow warrior, protected your Queen and defended the city. You have done what each individual person in this room what have, if you are not a warrior of Themyscira I don't know what you are."

"I tell you what he is," The doors of the dinning hall flew open to reveal not only the Queen and Kushina but also two women whom Amazons instantly recognized as the Goddesses Athena and Aphrodite.

Unlike her sister Aphrodite who was dressed in the bare minimal, Athena a set of golden armor that still highlighted her womanly figure, her long brunette hair was also allowed to freely cascaded down her back. "He is our first male champion!" The Goddess of wisdom declared getting surprised gasp out of the Amazons. "From this point forward you will be the counterpart to Wonder Woman and you name will be; Omega!"

**Done and done. Is this chapter shorter than the first? Yes. Why? Because I'm about to give you all a detailed description on Naruto's powers**

**Superhuman Strength: While Naruto isn't up there with beings such as Superman, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel. He's still can impressively lift over 75 tons over his head and also keep in mind he's still young and has much room for improvement.**

**Superhuman Durability: Giving his mother's intense training, Naruto has developed a nice tolerance of pain that's further augmented by his ability to take a beating. Naruto's enhanced durability would allow a full sized city bus to fall on top of him and he'll still walk away.**

**Healing Factor: All warriors of Themyscira are born with an advance healing factor but Naruto's is a step above the rest, the only Themysciraian who has an equal healing factor to Naruto is Wonder Woman. On his own he's capable of healing from sever damage in minutes but if he's in a place where nature has been allowed to flourish his healing factor is augmented.**

**Superhuman reflexes, agility and speed: Being of Amazonian descent, Naruto was already well trained in fighting but his body is able to move at a faster rate the normal Amazons and his eyes can process even the smallest of movements allowing his body to react instantly.**

**Superhuman senses: Advanced hearing, smelling, eyesight.**

**Combat Skills: Naruto is not only proficient in Themysciraian martial arts but he can also wield weapons such as swords, spears, battle axes, bows and arrows and things of that nature.**

**Weakness: While Naruto is technically speaking, Naruto is immortal since time won't really affect him like all the Amazons, but he can still be killed in battle receiving enough damage. When it comes to weapons his body can still be pierced by sharp objects and small arms fire still hurt but they are non-lethal, however he does have to be wary of high caliber hand guns, assault rifles and sniper rifles. **

**Current Equipment: Nemean Cestus**

**Well that's Naruto's summary for now, it'll get bigger as the story progresses. Also I want you guys to know Naruto isn't going to immediately be a member of the Justice League and he'll deal with teams like Young Justice and the Teen Titians.**

**One last thing, Minato will still play a roll in this story**

**Alright please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and now I'll be addressing questions.**

**Lord Fic: Nope this is not a Naruto/ Wonder Woman paring. Sorry but she'll be like a sister to him.**

**Panther-Strife: I don't have any plans now to bring Minato back to life but who knows where this story can go? I don't! And no Naruto is not going to be a Anti-hero, that's so played out.**

**Imo9389: You are correct! Being a Amazonian warrior Naruto will have some culture clashes with heroes such as Batman because of their two different combat approaches.**

**RisenHolow: I honestly didn't even think about what D.C universe setting this is. I'll have to think about that when I get on the plane.**

**Justus80: That'll be revealed later.**

**Iamgoku: Nope, I have no plans to use anyone else from the Elemental Nations, that'll just add unnecessary complications to the story, plus I'm using a whole comic book setting adding more characters is not needed when I have thousands to choose from.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3: Naruto's five labors **

As Naruto walked through the halls of the Queen's palace he couldn't help but marvel at that statues that were built in honor of Amazons who displayed great bravery on the battlefield, the marble tributes ranged from the Queen, Antiope, Artemis and even his own mother. "Hey, mom," Naruto tried to say discreetly so as not to attract the attention of the two Goddess that were walking a head o f them.

"Pirates," Kushina responded already aware of what Naruto wanted to ask. "Around eighteen-hundred years ago a fleet of pirates thought it'd be wise to attack Themyscira and take her people as slaves. So I was given command of our navel forces and showed the fools the fault in their logic." The redheaded warrior finished with a prideful smile.

"Ah, I remember that conflict," Athena said glancing back at Kushina. "I was quite impressed with your strategies."

"Thank you, Lady Athena." Kushina said with a small bow, though she still didn't care much for the Goddesses it would be a very foolish thing not to accept the praise one gives you. "I took the necessary steps to ensure that my sisters remained alive and Themyscira remains unharmed by the evils of the outside world."

"As a Queen I can relate to those words." Hippolyta said chiming in. "Doing what your position commands of you." The raven haired woman's eyes was shifted towards Kushina with a longing look within them, she was growing tired of being at ends with the woman and wanted to regal their friendship, but she knew how stubborn Kushina was.

Kushina's knuckles turned white as her hands balled into fist, but before she could say anything Aphrodite's airily voice sounded out. "Ah, finally we're here." She said pushing the doors to the throne room open. "No we can talk more about our newest champion…" As her eyes landed on Naruto she sensually licked her lips causing Athena took shake her head at her sister's shameless behavior.

Normally upon reaching the throne room, Hippolyta would have immediately headed towards her throne but this time she stayed standing while Athena took a seat on the royal chair, Aphrodite's choice spot was hanging onto a nervous looking Naruto. "So what will be discussing about Omega, Lady Athena?" The Queen of the Amazons asked.

"Troubling times are among the outside world," Athena began. "And unfortunately they are tied to the fate of Themyscira." All three Themysciraians eyes widen at the new.

"But I thought our country was virtually unknown to the outside world! How can we possible be hurt by what goes on in their world?" Naruto asked confused.

"Actually Themyscira isn't such a secret anymore," Hippolyta informed the two mother and son, during Kushina's banishment wasn't aware that Diana was crowned as Wonder Woman. "When my daughter became Wonder Woman she also became an ambassador on behalf of Themyscira, we figured it was only a matter of time before the rapidly developing world discover our home and this was the best way to ensure we remained at peace." The Queen explained.

Kushina couldn't really argue the logic in Hippolyta's plane to make peace with the outside world however; she was infuriated to know that the woman could act with violence when it came to dealing with men, something Minato didn't know. "So what's the problem? Is the outside world going to try and attack us?"

"No, that isn't case…" The Goddess of love and pleasure said while gently stroking Naruto's cheeks. "In actuality it'll be protecting the outside world that will ensure Themyscira's safety."

"H-h-how is t-that so?" Naruto asked with his cheeks tinted red because of the Goddess's touch.

This time it was Athena how spoke up. "Someone among our ranks, and we are still not aware who, has released creatures that could be killed by a champion of Themyscira in the outside world."

Crossing her arms under her bust, Kushina still couldn't make the connection. "So how does this problem intertwine with our home?" She inquired.

"Because as long as they are roaming the outside world and killing at their leisure they will grow stronger and stronger until they've reach a level when they can successfully mouth an attack on Themyscira." The Goddess of wisdom informed them. "That is why we are sending our newest champion; Omega to put a stop to their rampage."

"Wait, What!?" Naruto exclaimed. You're sending me to the outside world to fight some big bad creatures even though today was my first real taste of combat!" Naruto summarized with wide eyes. "This is crazy right mom?" The blonde said looking towards his mother who had her head down.

"Baptiste by fire…" Kushina quietly said. "It is the Themysciraian way." Harden her eyes, the mother looked up and meet her son's baby blues. "Are you not a warrior of Themyscira?" She asked.

"Of course I am!" Naruto answered with no hesitation.

"Then as a warrior you will march onto to the battlefield, no matter where it is and you will fight in the name of your country!"

With a nod, Naruto turned to Athena. "So what do you ask of your Champion, Lady Athena?" The blonde asked accepting of his newest position, though he is upset that he has to leave after finally meeting a number of his sisters, he knew that it had to wait in favor of protecting him home.

"You know you're absolutely adorable as loyal solider of the Goddesses." Aphrodite said making her way over to her sister's side.

"There are five you are tasked to slain; Cerberus, Cyclopes, Dark Rider, Chimera and finally the Skorpius." Athena said listing Naruto's labors. "It is only by your hands can they truly die any death broth onto them by someone not of Themyscira would only cause the creature to return to the world of the living."

"So when do I take off on my adventure?" Naruto asked.

"Immediately," Athena responded. "In a situation like this time can not be wasted."

Naruto looked towards his mother who gave him a quick nod. "Ok, I understand I'm ready to this."

"Good," Athena said getting up from the throne. "Before you leave I have some gifts that will assist you on your journey." Naruto and the two Themysciraian women were forced to shield their eyes as a golden light enveloped the room.

As the light died down, Naruto moved his hand away from his eyes and was greeted with the sight of a lion cub, a single feather and a band that held the image of a cartoon goat's head. With a raised eyebrow, the teenaged warrior bent down and picked up the lion cub which instantly started to lick his cheek. "Oh, hey there little guy!" Naruto said greeting the small feline.

Though they may be immortal warrior women, Kushina and Hippolyta couldn't help it when their eyes started to sparkle at the cuteness of the lion cub. "Just how can this adorable little gut help Naruto on his quest?" Kushina wondered aloud.

With a knowing smile, Athena gave the command. "Lion, show them your power."

Jumping from Naruto's hand, the small cub placed some distance between him and the Themysciraians. Roaring as loud as it small lungs would allow, the cub was then enveloped in a burst of fire. Once the fire vanished all that was left was an elephant-sized lion, while it's initially fur is a bronze coloration the mane was a deep red that reminded Naruto of his mother's hair.

"Behold the offspring of the Nemean Lion!" Athena stated with a hand gesture. "He will not only accompany you into battle but will play a crucial role in your hunt."

With cautious steps, Naruto approached the massive lion and placed a hand on the side of its face. "Does he have a name?" The blond inquired looking towards Athena; his answer was a negative shake of the head. "Fine, I shall call you Deimos." The lion released a loud roar of approval.

"Well now that you and Deimos are properly introduced it is time to look at your other gifts." The brunette Goddess said.

Turning his attention away from Deimos, Naruto went to retrieve the feather and armband that lay on the floor. "Ok. Let's see what you do…" Naruto said to himself while slipping the arm band on to his right bicep, the feather he had no idea what to do with.

Seeing his confusion, Aphrodite offered her assistance. "You must grip the feather in order to utilize it."

Making a fist with his left hand, the blonde champion applied as much pressure as he could on the item. With a 'poof' the feather disappeared from his hand. "Uh, was that supposed to happen?" Naruto asked hoping that he didn't accidently destroy is gift.

Aphrodite only waved Naruto's concerns away. "Do not worry you did nothing wrong the way to activate the gifts is to concentrate on them."

Expelling a deep breathes, Naruto began to clear his mind and focus on the armband and the feather, the results were immediate. "Whoa!" Before Naruto knew his right arm was covered with a Fleece, the item is made of three spate parts; the upper shoulder section, at the side of Naruto's head, the biceps and the lower arm. On the upper part of the Fleece is an image of a ram's horn. "This thing is amazing!" The blonde said flexing his arm to see if it would hinder his movement and to his excitement it did not.

While Naruto was entranced with the Fleece, Kushina and Hippolyta both stared at the massive white wings that were sprouting from Naruto's back. They both had to easily span at least six feet. "N-N-Naruto…"Kushina called out to her son.

"Uh, yes mother?" Naruto said, tearing himself away from the Fleece.

"Um, you have wings." Hippolyta blunted stated.

"What!?" Looking over his shoulder, Naruto saw that she was telling the truth; a pair of white wings was sticking out of his back.

"Behold; The wings of Icarus, repaired by the blacksmith God Hephaestus. They will grant the ability to take to the skies as if you are a bird." Athena informed the male Champion.

"And the armlet you know wear is called the Golden Fleece," Aphrodite said. "Not only will it allow you to block anything that is sent in your direction it will also repeal it back. With these tools you will become a legend and a warrior worthy of the title Champion!"

Looking up at the high ceiling, Naruto thought now was the time to test his flight ability, bending down, his wings spread wide open. "Here goes nothing!" When the wings flapped a massive gust of wind was expelled as Naruto took off, as he flew higher and higher, the blonde was able to touch the marble ceiling. "This is so ama-Whoa!" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as he begun plummeting towards the ground, luckily Deimos saw fit to catch him before his landing.

"Well I guess you'll have to work on flying…" Athena said as Aphrodite giggled at Naruto's blunder. "Now we have one last thing to give you."

After climbing off Deimos' back, Naruto gave the lion a thankful scratch behind the ear which in turn got him licked by Deimos'. "I am defiantly not going to get use to that…" Naruto said, shuddering from the drool that now clung to him.

"Don't worry our next gift will clean you right up." Aphrodite said while snapping her finger.

With a glowing light, Naruto's clothes were replaced with a pair of black boots, jeans and finally a chest hugging dark red shirt that held a gold Omega symbol on the back, his wings were still somehow sticking out of his back without damaging the shirt. "What am I wearing?" Naruto wondered, living on Themyscira all of his life made the teen ignorant to the outside worlds clothes.

With an admiring eye, Aphrodite informed Naruto on their decision for his outfit. "We went with that design because it not only is very nice looking on you but it'll easier for you to be accepted by people of the outside world." The Goddess explained.

"Alright…" Naruto said not really sure what she meant.

"Now that you have received all we have to offer it is time for you to begin your quest." Athena said, walking towards the door. "To the shores of Themyscira."

**-Line break-**

As Naruto looked out at the vast ocean he was still having trouble grasping how drastically his life changed over the course of one day, just this morning he was hunting for lunch and now he preparing to head on adventure the Goddesses themselves tasked him with. "I didn't even get a chance to know my sisters…" He said to himself, a hand on his shoulder caused him to turn around.

With tears brimming in her eyes, Kushina pulled her son into a hug. "Don't worry, Naruto. The warriors of Themyscira are immortal; you'll be able to meet each and every single one when you return home."

As the two pulled apart, Kushina placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead and step back. "Wait just a moment, Naruto of Themyscira!" Walking towards Naruto and his mother was Princess Diana who was leading a large group of Amazons. "We hope you weren't leaving Themyscira without a proper goodbye?" She asked folding her arms underneath her bust. "That wouldn't be the proper Themysciraian thing to do."

Rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin plastered on his face, Naruto looked at the crowd of Amazons. "Heh, I'll be back soon so have a feast prepared!"

"Isn't that just like a man," Walking out of the group was Queen Hippolyta holding a large satchel. "Making demands for food upon his return!" The comment was said in a jokily way that caused many to chuckle. "I have something for you; well it's more for Deimos." The Lion was currently standing next to Naruto in its cub form. "This satchel will protect Deimos from the elements as you fly through the air."

With a bow, Naruto accepted the bag. "Thank you, my Queen." He said placing Deimos into the satchel before putting it on his shoulder. "Well I best be off." As Naruto's wings appeared he suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute. I have absolutely no idea what direction I'm supposed to travel in."

Just about every Amazon fought the urge to face palm, luckily Athena was in attendance, opening her right palm a small green light appeared. "Worry not, I foresaw this problem and created this guide for you." The light flew from Athena's hand and towards Naruto. "This light will lead you to the city were the first beast will be; Metropolis."

Kushina's eyes slightly widened at the name of her son's first destination.

"From that point you will only have Deimos' nose to go one."

With a nod, Naruto bent down and flapped his wings causing sand to fly everywhere; during his ascension it was obvious that he was having trouble staying airborne but after a couple of minutes he managed to stabilize himself, the green light also followed Naruto into the air. "Alright I guess I'll see you all in a couple of months!" The winged blonde said from the sky.

"Actually you see me way before that, Naruto." Diana informed hm. "I still have business to take care of in the outside world so expect me to check up on you."

Before Naruto could say anything the green light began flying off into the distance forcing Naruto to follow after it. "I'll see you in the outside world, Princess!" The blonde said before flying off.

As Kushina watched Naruto fly off her mind was still repeating the Metropolis over and over.

**-Line break-**

Fast. That isn't even an adequate way to describe the speeds of which Naruto was traveling in just forty-five seconds into his trek and the young Amazonian wasn't even aware that he'd broken the sound barrier, walls of water arose as he flew a couple of feet above the ocean. Thanks to enhanced durability, Naruto didn't even feel the slightest bit of discomfort as he followed the green light at high speeds, a quick look into the satchel reveled a napping Deimos.

With a grin, Naruto decided to test the full capabilities of his speed.

**-Line break-**

"Oh thank Athena's owl!" After six hours of flying and getting nothing but a view of the water, Naruto was relived to see that he was quickly incoming on land, as the blonde got closer and closer he began to get a idea of what he was coming towards. The place was just as he imagined from the stories his father told his mother before his death; towers that reached the sky, streets that are filled people and other things not know to the average Themysciraian.

Carefully letting his altitude drop, Naruto didn't pay any mind to the eyes that were focused on him in favor of looking at the massive buildings. Whoever had to built these things must have had the help of Hephaestus himself; the horseless chariots also gained his fascination as he watched them move while being propelled by nothing.

The feeling of something moving made Naruto realized that he has yet to free Deimos, reaching into the satchel; Naruto surprised the people even further by pulling out a lion cub. "Sorry about that Deimos, I was too amazed by the sights." He said placing the cub on the concert sidewalk. "I honestly would like to explore a bit, but Athena said there is very little time to waste."

As the cub began sniffing the air, Naruto had no idea that a set of blue eyes were watching him.

**Done and Done. I am so sorry about this short chapter it's just that I'm about to catch a flight in a hour and I wanted to get something up before I left, usually I would've taken my laptop to continue writing but that's still in the shop.**

**As you can see I've finally brought Naruto into the outside world where he will not only fight the monsters he's tasked to get rid of but team up with a few heroes against some super villains.**

**First stop Metropolis! What creature will he fight first? With superhero will he meet first? What super villain will he meet?**

**Current equipment: Nemean Cestus, Golden Fleece, Icarus' wings. **

**Please be sure to review and questions will be answered in the next authors note. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, it's just that my friend was getting more trophies than me on PSN and I had to put a stop to that. **

**Ok first things first this needs to be addressed. It has come to my attention that quite a few of you think Naruto and Kushina holds no hard feelings for what Hippolyta did to Minato and they both should hat al the Amazons.**

**Ok here's the deal, Naruto and Kushina both dislike Hippolyta and neither are even close to forgiving her. Hoever, the reason Naruto will bow and take orders from the Queen is because how he was raised by Kushina. As a Warrior, Kushina taught her son to feel pride for his country and what they stand for and he does view every Amazon as his sister no matter how they feel about him and eventually he'll gain the respect of those he haven't already gotten. **

**And wow some og you guys really want to see Naruto paired with Wonder Woman. To be honest I'm still leaning towards a brother and sister relationship but if the outcry is loud enough I might consider it.**

**Ok question time.**

**The Fox Boss: This is kind of a mixture between the New Earth universe and the DCUA.**

**The Dark Knight67: He'll gain more weapons and powers.**

**Iamgoku: You question will be answered this chapter.**

**Imc9389: The wings will only be present during flight o rif Naruto is using them in a fight otherwise they won't be visible.**

**The Green ace of clubs: Right now I'm just leaning towards Supergirl, Power Girl, BatGirl.**

**Naitosuka Eien No Hono: Basically all the Gods.**

**Panter-Strife: Correct!**

**TheGrinningAnimal: What the hell!?**

**Seeker of true anime fan fic: They'll play an active role.**

**Jebest4781:Heh, you keep thinking that bro.**

**Alright! Thanks for the reviews please send me more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a fully paid off GTA 5! September 17 bitches!**

**Chapter 4: Dog breath!**

Metallo watched with grime satisfaction as Supergirl struggled to return to her feet as the radiation from the kryptonite he has in his chest to keep himself powered ran its course on the Girl of Steel, surrounding the cybernetic criminal and the visibly weakened Super heroine was a crowd of citizens who could do nothing but watch as one of their protectors struggle to fight on. "Ha, I can't tell you how many nights I dreamed of this situation!" Metallo shouted, there's little doubt that if Emmett Vale built him with the proper facial structures he'd be grinning in victory. "Granted I always hopped it'll be Superman but you'll suffice." As he looked down at the blonde Kryptonian, Metallo's eyes shined an even brighter green, but before he could deliver the finishing blow a voice from the crowd interrupted him.

"So is this truly how warriors of the outside world fight?" Emerging from the crowd was a spikey haired blonde teen whose most outstanding features were a golden armlet that covered his right arm and a lion cub that was perched on his left shoulder. "How about you take on an opponent who won't fall prey to such trickery?"

"What's this? Another of Superman's lackeys trying to get killed?" The metal man taunted. "Well I'll be happy to oblige!" With that twin set of kryptonite beams shot from his eyes towards the blonde.

Though the attack was completely unexpected, Naruto had no problems quickly maneuvering his right arm in front of the blast in order to block with his Golden Fleece and just as the Goddesses told him the beams repelled from the Fleece right back to Metallo.

"What the hell!?" Metallo cursed as his own attack impacted against his metal chest; the impact was forceful enough to send him flying back into a nearby semi-truck.

Naruto stared at the Fleece in amazement as it retained its flawless appearance despite being hit with the green blast. "…Well that was impressive." The blonde said, before he was forced to roll out of the way of another one of the metal man's attack. "Deimos…" Jumping of Naruto's shoulder, the cub already knew what the blonde intended to do.

Seeing the blonde drop into a fighting stance, Metallo allowed his chest compartment to open up to bring the kryptonite to full view. "Bring it on, Cape."

"Tch, I'm not even wearing a cape." Naruto before he rushed forward.

Metallo was more than prepared to meet the teen's charge with a blast directly from his kryptonite heart but just like before the attack was deflected and did very little to slow him down. "Damn it." Metallo cursed lowly as he meets Naruto's charge with one of his own.

The moment the two locked hands in a contest of strength in the middle of the city, Naruto raised a brow as he felt the resistance the metal man tried to put up. _'Huh, I thought he'd be stronger than that.' _Naruto thought. Being a native of Themyscira made the male Amazon a bit ignorant of what kind of strength could be measured as super strength.

If Metallo still had sweat glands he'd be drenched in sweat as the super strong blonde brought him to his knees. In an underhanded act, the murderous cyborg quickly sent a blast from his radioactive heart towards the blonde in order to free himself.

Stumbling back because of the blast, Naruto was unprepared to do anything to stop Metallo from hitting him with a brutal right hook. Spitting out a glob of blood, the angered blonde glared at the metal man. "Cowardice!" The warrior exclaimed, back at Themyscira an attack of that nature would end with you being labeled a dishonorable fighter.

"I prefer to call it an opening."

Clicking his teeth at Metallo's response, Naruto slammed his to fist together in order to summon his gauntlets. "Well let's see how well you find an opening during my overwhelming assault!" Jumping into the air, the Themysciraian paid little mind to the stray blast that flew past him.

"Damn it!" Metallo shouted as his chest beams missed the Cape by a mile. It was just at this moment in time he realized just how damaged his targeting system was.

The moment Naruto's enchanted gauntlet impacted against Metallo's frame the metal man hit the ground with an unpleasant thud. After the harsh impact, Metallo's eyes flickered on and off until eventually they became completely dim.

**-Mount Olympus-**

"Hmmm, he sure is an impressive figure on the battlefield, eh Athena?" Aphrodite asked her sister as the two monitored their champion's progress from an enchanted fountain of water. "I wonder what other talents our warrior holds."

Athena could've rolled her eyes at how transparent the Goddess of pleasure came off with that comment. "I couldn't careless what other talents he holds, Aphrodite. The only thing that matters is; if his strong enough to accomplish that tasks he's been giving."

Smiling coyly at the image of Naruto helping the metropolis heroine off the ground, Aphrodite easily brushed of the Goddess of war concerns. "You forget whose blood runs through his veins, Athena."

"Oh, I haven't sister…" Athena's tone was mirthless as she locked eyes with Aphrodite.

**-Line break-**

"Hey, are you alright?" Bracing the oddly dressed girl on his left shoulder, Naruto gave her a quick once over to see if she had any visible wounds. Weird. She looked completely unharmed.

Kr-kryp-kryptonite…" Kara struggled out. "Y-you got to get rid of the Kryptonite…" Slowly she raised a hand and pointed at Metallo's downed form.

Tracking her line of sight, Naruto's eyes landed on the defeated Metallo.

"You gotta get rid of the Kryptonite…" Supergirl repeated weakly.

"What in Tartarus is Kryptonite?" Before Naruto could receive his answer from Supergirl, she passed out once more due to deadly radiation.

"It's the rock!" A man said stepping forward out of the crowd. "It's the rock that's in Metallo's chest!"

With a thankful nod towards the man, the warrior walked over to the downed cyborg and mercilessly snatched the glowing green rock from his chest. "Huh, this thing doesn't seem that harmful to me…" But apparently it is harmful to the woman. Cocking his right arm back, Naruto looked upward as he launched the Kryptonite into orbit.

Now that the rock was no longer in the equation, Naruto turned to see if the woman had awoken. She did not.

**-Line break-**

As Kara was slowly returning to the world of consciousness she felt a small hint of wetness on her right cheek. Slowly her blue eyes opened to get a view of small lion standing inches away from her fast. "Hey little guy…" She weakly said, while propping herself up. A quick look around revealed she was currently lying on the roof of one of the many skyscrapers that filled Metropolis.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." She heard a voice say. Looking up, Kara saw the guy who had gave her a helping hand with Metallo, standing on the ledge of the building with wings sticking out of his back. Huh, he did not have those before.

Climbing to her feet, Supergirl made sure to scoop the cub into her arms before walking towards her fellow blonde. "Uh, thanks for the save…"

Hearing the lingering in her voice, Naruto was aware she awaiting his name. "Nar…I mean Omega." He said recalling the name that was bequeathed to him by the Goddesses that looks over his home. "My name is Omega and the lion you're holding is Deimos."

"Hmm, Omega nice one, I'm sure you know who I am but for the sake of being polite…"

"Actually I have no idea who you are." The champion interrupted.

It took some of Kara's will power not to have her jaw hit the ground at Omega's declaration. "Y-you don't know who I am?" A negative shake was her answer. Not to brag but the S on her chest is literally a universally know symbol that is either feared or celebrated. "Do you live under a rock or something?"

"A rock!?" Naruto repeated. "No, I do not live under a rock. I am a warrior of Themyscira!" He said proudly.

"Themyscira!?" Supergirl looked even more taken back by this revel. "There is no way you live on Themyscira! I'm an honorary Amazon of Themyscira and I'm pretty sure I would've remembered seeing at least one guy out of the thousands of women that live there!"

By now Naruto crossed his arms and gave Kara an annoyed look. "I am a warrior of Themyscira!" He relented. "I've proved to the Queen. I've proved it to my sisters. And most importantly I proved it to my mother; Kushina."

"Kushina!?" Supergirl repeated.

"You know about my mother?" The Themyscira warrior asked.

"Yeah, I totally heard of her." She answered. "When I was staying at Themyscira every night after training the Amazons would tell me stories of their greatest warriors, Kushina's name came up more than a few times."

A small smile former on Naruto's face as he thought back to the stories his mother told him of her battles. "Hmph, I'm sure they did."

"So how come I never saw you two?"

"Because we were banished by the Queen."

"Why on earth would she banish…Oh…" Seeing Omega's raised brow, the answer became clear to Kara. "S-so why are you here and not Themyscira. Are you another ambassador like Diana?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm on a hunt." He answered.

With her hands on her hips, Kara gave Naruto skeptical look. "A hunt? Don't you think you're a little misplaced, I mean the only thing that's worth hunting in Metropolis is a good deal on jeans."

"And what exactly are jeans?"

"Wow. Tell you what; fill me in on the details of your hunt and I'll see what I can do to help."

**-Line break-**

"Well aren't you the prettiest warrior of Themyscira." Kushina idly said as she caught a glimpse of her own reflection in her shining shield. With nothing else to do, the bored mother went to the shores of Themyscira with beloved spear and shield in order to do some maintenance. Giving her shield another go over with a cloth that's been dipped in coconut oil, Kushina was well aware that someone was approaching. "So what do I owe this honor, Princess Diana?" The redheaded woman said with out looking up from her shield.

"I just wish to talk." Diana informed the crimson Amazon.

Satisfied with the condition of her shield, Kushina moved on to clean her spear. "About what exactly?" The question was kind of rhetorical; she knew exactly what the Princess wanted to ask.

"Why?" Diana simply asked while taking a seat next to Kushina. "Why would you risk your place among your people for a man? Make no mistake; I do not wish to judge on your decision just understand it."

Expelling a breath of air, Kushina placed her spear atop of her shield before turning to Diana. "Just how long have you been exposed to the outside world, Princess?"

Diana blinked at the question as she quickly counted the years in her head. "Four year." She informed the redhead.

"So you must have met plenty of people and experienced many things a normal Amazon has not?"

"I suppose I have."

"So tell me, Princess, have men truly lived up to the reputation we have giving them?"

Diana gained a thoughtful as she thought back to all the adventures she had during her time in the outside world. "That's actually a tough question, Kushina." The Princess admitted. "I've seen both sides of the spectrum; I've meet some men who wanted nothing more than to watch the world burn for their own amusement and others who are willing to sacrifice all they have for the good of others."

"Tch, if only you set off on your little adventure a couple of years earlier…."

**-Line break-**

With Deimos secured safely between in her arms, Supergirl flew miles above Metropolis with her X-ray vision activated in hopes she could find any signs of a mystical beast and so far the search has been inconclusive. "Are you sure you're supposed to be in Metropolis?" The beautiful alien asked the male Amazon. "Because we've circled the city twice now and the only thing I've been seeing is stuff I can never unsee."

Naruto frowned as he looked down at the city beneath him, according to the stories his mother used to tell him about the great creatures the Amazons used to battle and their earlier years there was no way any one of them could maintain a low profile in such a highly populated place. "There has to be something we're missing."

At her fellow blonde's words, Kara was hit with a sudden sense of realization. "I think I know what we're missing! Follow me!" And with that, she increased her flight speed.

Trailing behind Supergirl, Naruto couldn't help but wonder where she was leading him. As the two sped through the skies it wasn't long before they reached their destination. Even though all the equipment was far more advanced than one would find on the docks of Themyscira, Naruto was still able to recognize the area as a pier thanks to the large boats and cranes.

"I don't think any of the creatures I'm hunting take refuge in the sea." Naruto said looking out towards the ocean. "Otherwise my hunt would most likely end with me being on opposite ends with Poseidon."

Shaking her head negative, Kara pointed to the area that was located next to the pier. "We aren't here for the pier but for the warehouse district."

"But we already checked this place." Naruto said, looking over the sea of wide metallic buildings. "If something was here wouldn't you have spotted it before with your special vision?"

Scanning the area once more with her X-ray vision, Kara began looking for something she can't see. "Not necessarily…" She stared. "A lot of these warehouses have been lined with lead just because it counteracts X-ray vision." As she said that the cub in her arms began wriggling. "Huh, I think Deimos is on something, let's go check it out."

The moment the two teenaged Superheroes touched down in the warehouse district, Kara gently placed Deimos on the ground to allow him to run a paces ahead while roaring. "Hey, Omega what's he…!" Before she could finish her question, Kara watched with wide eyes as Deimos went from a small cub to a massive lion. "You didn't say he can do that!" Kara half yelled as she turned towards Naruto."

After willing his wings to disappear, the Themysciraian champion turned towards the red and blue clad teen and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think it was relative…"

Crossing her arms underneath her bust, Kara decided return her attention to Deimos, who was currently sniffing the air. "So are you getting anything?" Walking towards the massive lion, Supergirl placed a single hand on Deimos's mane only to marvel at its softness. "Wow, is like touching a cloud..."

Paying little mind to the girl rubbing his mane, Deimos continued to sniff the air for a few moments until his nose picked an unusual scent. With a growl akin to a semi-truck, the massive beast began leading the two through the maze of warehouses.

Following behind Deimos, Naruto suddenly came to a halt as his heighten senses began to pick a sound up. "You hear that?" He asked while scanning the area. "I think I heard something but whatever it was it was muffled."

Using her own super senses, Supergirl began listening out for any thing that shouldn't be present. "Yeah, I can totally hear something rattling, something big."

Taking off into a sprit, Naruto ran through the district making a number of turns before coming into a large nondescript warehouse. "I think out of all our searching we may have finally gotten lucky enough to stumble upon what we've been looking for."

"Or you could say we just hit the jackpot…" Kara deadpanned.

"What's a jackpot?"

Palming her forehead, Kara just shook her head at Omega's obliviousness. "Just open the door…"

Cracking his knuckles, Naruto began to walk towards the warehouse with intent to pry the doors open with his bare hands. Without any signs of struggling, Naruto was able to pull the doors apart.

However, before he could examine the contents of the warehouse, Naruto found himself quickly diving out of the way in order to avoid an incoming torrent of flames. "By Apollo's bow!"

"Omega!" Kara called out in worry as witness her fellow blonde barely avoid being roasted alive. As she began to head towards him to check if he was unharmed, Supergirl suddenly found her path blocked by a massive beast.

The creature looked like something out of a scary movie; standing taller Deimos with three dog-like heads, all with mouths filled with razor sharp teeth and a pair of sickly yellow eyes. Smoke trailed out the middle head's mouth into the air signifying that it was the one that attempted to barbeque the male Themysciraian alive.

As the beauty suddenly found herself locking eyes with the beast, Kara fell into a fighting stance ready to react to whatever might be sent her way. Though both seemed ready to jump into action at a moments notice it would be Deimos who made the first move.

Jumping over Supergirl, Deimos brought a clawed paw down on Cerberus's left head while sinking his teeth in the middle's neck. Sinking his fangs deeper into the hellhound's neck, the Nemean's offspring refused to release its hold no matter how much the creature bucked.

Snarling at its situation, Cerberus began a series of roll trying to loosen the vice grip that's currently being applied on its neck. After the four roll, the hellhound managed to regain its freedom.

Now free, all three of the Cerberus's heads focused intently on the lion. A mistake. With a primal yell, Naruto came down hard on the main head with his hands and arms encased with the Nemean Cestus. The blow was more than enough to disorientate the creature but unfortunately for Naruto the attack did very little to the other two.

From Kara's point of view she could see the left and right head opening their mouths wiped open preparing to send a torrent of flames at the unprepared Omega. After taking a deep breath, Supergirl was not only able to halt the flames in their movement but also encase the left head in a thick layer of ice. "Omega now!"

Rushing back towards the beast, Naruto leapt into the air with a single target in his sight. With a resounding crash the enchanted metal easily destroyed the head sending frozen chunks and random directions. "One down two to go!"

Growling furiously, the remaining heads attempted to put some distance between itself and its three attackers. However, the act would prove to be more difficult than imagined thanks to Supergirl.

Speeding towards the now two headed dog-monster, Kara sent a skull rattling blow to the middle head sending it crashing into the ground.

Wanting to capitalize on Supergirl's attack, Naruto transformed his gauntlets back into their sealed form in order to allow himself to get a firm grip on the middle head's jaw. "Deimos!" The moment its name was called the massive lion quickly sunk its teeth into the middle head's neck.

Seeing the main head in distress, the remaining Cerberus attempted to offer some assistance by way of fire.

With her eyes glowing bright red, Kara was able to protect Omega by sending a blast of her heat vision towards the attacking head. The surprise attack was more than effective enough to stun the beast.

Growling lowly to himself, Naruto began to hear his efforts finally coming to fruition as the sound of flesh tearing hit his ears. "Arg!" In a show of brute strength, the golden haired warrior managed to decapitate the beast with his bare hands. Paying no mind to the blood that caked his entire being, Naruto instead to focus his attention on the last attached head. "And then there was one…"

**-Line Break-**

"Would you please stay still, Deimos?" Kara growled out as she did her best to keep the lion cub from escaping her kitchen sink. "I know as a big cat you aren't exactly fond of water but you can't just walk around with dried blood in your fur. It's not a good look." But Kara's words went into uncaring ears as Deimos continued to try and escape her grasp.

"Kara." Hearing her name being called, Kara quickly turned around to see Naruto standing in the middle of her kitchen without even a shred of covering. With a 'Meep' the Supergirl quickly covered her eyes much to Naruto's confusion. Was she not used to seeing someone naked? "Do you thinking you have anymore of this shampoo stuff?" He asked while showing her the empty bottle. "I still have blood in my hair.

With red stained cheeks, Kara fought the urge to take a quick peak. "Geez, Naruto haven't you ever heard of modesty?"

Blinking once, the Themysciraian tilted his head slightly to the right. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What does it…Just go back in the bathroom in wait for me and please cover yourself up!" Hearing Naruto exit the kitchen, Kara was finally able to lower her hands only to discover Deimos managed to escape. "Damn it…"

**Done and done. Well that's metropolis visited and some many more places to go and people to meet. The nest chapter will bring some closure between the two heroes before Naruto has to take off to the next city.**

**Any questions leave them and they'll be addressed next chapter.**

**Review! **


End file.
